


Charming Ecstacy

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Fucking, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daring Charming's ready to on a huge date with his future queen, Apple White. Upon arriving, what happens when Daring suddenly catches Apple in a very unusual position with someone else... basically Lizzie Hearts? Will it lead to a lot of trouble, or something more interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the authors of the respective Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

Daring Charming was busy getting dressed up for an important night. The most narcissistic of the Charming family was always enthused with his looks, his smile and every thing that was definitely perfect for him. Not to mention being an excellent dragon slayer, horse rider and being the team captain for Ever After High's bookball team. He was everything his brother Dexter wished he could be, but couldn't. But Dexter was okay with trying to forge his own path to storybook destiny.

But this was all about Daring. He heard about a new French restaurant opening somewhere in the Village of Bookend, and he figured that he would take his future queen, Apple White, on a date. After all, Daring looked a little hungry and some of that delicious food needed to fuel him up.

So far, the only thing that was needed to finish prepping was a nice fancy outfit. So instead of dressing up royal like always, Daring decided to play it cool by wearing a dark blue long-sleeved button up shirt, dark black jeans and dress shoes. Not to mention his signature crown he wore to class everyday. All of it was now complete.

So as he was looking at himself in a full-body mirror, his roommate Hopper Croakington II looked at him from bed with a comic book in hand.

"You definitely look clean," Hopper replied to Daring. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, me and my future queen Apple are just going out to eat, that's all." Daring smirked.

"So, you and Apple are finally dating each other, huh?" Hopper winked. "I guess both Cerise and Lizzie took a toll on you, huh."

"Hopper, me and Apple are just friends, it's not exactly a _date_." Daring corrected him. "We're actually just two good friends going out on a buddy-to-buddy date. It's like friends with benefits instead that we're not actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, not yet of course."

"I don't get the whole thing at all." Hopper shrugged.

"Eh, me neither." Daring said, putting on some minty mouthwash.

After smiling for the mirror yet again, Daring looked ready to go.

"Well, that should be it. Wish me luck, my good man." He nodded.

"Good luck on your date, then." Hopper smirked.

"It's not a date, Hopper!" Daring corrected him again. "Like I said, it's-oh, never mind."

With that, Daring left his room with a bunch of apple-scented roses in hand. The kind of roses that her future queen deserved.

As he left, Hopper went back to his comic book in peace.

"Ooooooh, so SuperFrog's sidekick is gay?" Hopper gasped, holding the book tightly. "Huh, I never saw that coming..."

**Several minutes later...**

Daring had finally made it Apple's dorm room. It was very shocking to see Daring get goose-bumps prior to this so-called non-date. Or perhaps, Daring got startled all because of Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men, who decided to annoy and irritate him on his way to Apple's. Just hearing Sparrow's loud singing voice scared Daring. It scared him so much, Daring nearly dropped the scented roses he wanted to give to Apple.

Luckily, he managed to muscle up and approach the door with good attention.

"Glad to see these roses hasn't died out yet." Daring replied. "I swear, Sparrow's voice got so louder, they nearly dried off."

After successfully checking out the roses, Daring overheard some strange noises coming through Apple's dorm room. It nearly sounded like moaning and groaning, definitely like a zombie of some sorts. Raising his eyebrow in suspicion, Daring opened up the door quietly...

...

...

...only to find Apple naked in bed with someone else.

"Apple?" Daring replied.

"ACK! DARING!" Apple shouted as she fell off the bed.

The other figure in bed ended up hiding between the sheets, hoping not to see the reaction in Daring's face. Apple wished she didn't have to see it as well, but she had no choice but to look at his reaction nonetheless. It looked like a combination of shock, fear and surprise.

"Apple, w-w-what's going on here?!" Daring exclaimed.

"Daring, this is not what you hexactly think!" Apple replied. "We were just wrestling!"

"So you and that someone in bed we're just _wrestling_ , huh?" Daring snarled. "Well, we'll just see about that!" The future king then took his attention off of Apple and stared right at the mysterious figure in bed. "Okay, there's no place to run or hide now, so come on out and take your beatings like a man!"

Slowly, yet surely, the figure popped up...

...

...

...revealing herself as Lizzie Hearts, which she was also naked.

Seeing this made Daring's jaw drop immediately.

"Lizzie?" Daring gasped.

"Oh um, hey Daring!" Lizzie chuckled embarrassingly.

"What were you doing in Apple's bed?" Daring asked her sternly. "Were you and Apple-"

However, Daring stopped to analyze the weird situation going. He had suddenly walked in on Apple and Lizzie naked together with the rest of them moaning and groaning all over. But suddenly, it started to set in now. Daring had knew from that time forward that both Apple and Lizzie, the same girls that had caught Daring's interest...

...

...

...had suddenly turned lesbo on each other.

"Oh, wow..." Daring said, blushing all over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Daring, I didn't want you to find out." Apple gulped.

"Please don't hurt us," Lizzie pleaded. "We really didn't mean much harm to you."

Both Lizzie and Apple feared that Daring would actually go off like a bomb and explode all over the girls faces. Daring knew he was hurt and confused by all of this. Apple wouldn't blame him if Daring suddenly went all out on her. At least she would understand in a good way.

But as shocking as this was, Daring didn't snap one bit.

Instead...

...

...

...Daring smiled like a sly fox.

"Why would I hurt you, ladies? I actually kind of like this." He said to Apple and Lizzie.

"You do?" Both girls replied.

"Of course, I really find it hot to see the girls I like get a little naughty with each other." Daring nodded. "As weird as I say it, I've always dreamed of this moment."

"You have...?" Apple and Lizzie gasped with interest.

"Seeing and hearing you two moan and groan like that really gets me hard." Daring said, feeling a little stiff. "I can't help but lose myself whenever I think of you both and your incredibly beautiful bodies. It really makes me satisfied."

Both Apple and Lizzie couldn't believe the words that was coming out of Daring's mouth, as if he was making a move on them. When it came to being Ever After High's main flirt, Daring was the man. Just one word or whisper from Daring's lips would set a girl melting on impact. And Apple and Lizzie could feel something melt inside them for sure.

"Mmmmm, you know what I'm thinking, Lizzie?" Apple smirked at her.

"I definitely know what you're thinking..." Lizzie nodded evilly.

"Let's _charm_ him, shall we?" Apple winked.

"Let's." Lizzie winked as well.

With seductive looks on their face, both Apple and Lizzie stood up and approached Daring slowly yet sexily. Daring felt his heart pumping looking at their gorgeous eyes and their bodies shine around in those eyes. He started lustfully at those two brilliant C-cup chests from Apple and Lizzie, mesmerizing him with such an orgasmic aura that even Daring didn't know he had.

As the two stood before him closely, Apple suddenly reached out to her future prince and pulled in a passionate french kiss. Lizzie on the other hand, started kissing Daring by the neck, just to tease him a little. And then, Daring exchanged the kiss with Lizzie just so Apple could get his hands on his future king's groin. She kept on stroking that bulge over and over again until Daring was so stiff, his little man was just urging to break out of those tight pants. Apple often wondered how big and strong Daring was inside those jeans. He mustve been so big that both Apple and Lizzie would just imagine it. While Apple was struggling to get Daring's pants off, Lizzie managed to kiss him down from his chest to his shredded abs. Those abs were so cut and polished, he could make a diamond out of coal instantly.

As Lizzie gotten down to Apple's level, she finally managed to unzip Daring out of his pants, having a huge 11-inch erection emerge out of him. Both girls were ended up speechless at his size. Such sexual urges were driving up both Lizzie and Apple's brain in such erotic overdrive. The only question is how they were gonna fit every single inch in their mouths?

Not having any much time to talk, both Lizzie and Apple sent their tongues driving all around his pink rim. Both girls sent their mouths slurping and kissing all through Daring's groin in sweet ecstacy. It was their first time taste-testing a large hard cock that looked hung than the entire school itself. Apple and Lizzie ended up doing things to that massive sword that even Daring couldn't think of: Slurping, kissing, sucking, stroking and even massaging it until Daring was left to blow up like a cannon.

Daring felt a small moan come through him. It sounded more than just your usual shudder. The older Charming brother never felt anything as orgasmic before, having two girls double teaming his massive cock like that. Looking down on like they're her sexual pets couldn't make Daring any more satisfied and aroused than ever before. Deciding to do a little dominating, Daring grabbed the back of both girls's hair, making them lick the tip of his cock. Spinning their tongues around his member increased more passionate moans coming from both girls. Apple and Lizzie's tongues got even so closer to the shooting point that they also even exchanged a sweet hot tongue kiss for good measure. The ball was definitely on Daring's court so far. But just how long would he have it for?

While he was thinking of that logic, Daring felt something twinge around his member. Like something was about to explode. So as Apple and Lizzie's tongue wobbled up and down his rod, the future king started to lose it.

"Oh, damn it, I'M...!" He shouted.

With a monstrous moan, Daring lost it by shooting out a huge stream of cum, flinging it towards the floor. Apple and Lizzie were amazed of how long Daring's seed was from that impact. It nearly stood around 23 inches, sticking a little to the wall for good measure. Sure, looking at it felt a bit gross, but regardless, that was mighty impressive from Daring.

So, as he started catching his breath, he looked down to both Lizzie and Apple who looked mighty satisfied at him.

"So... how about that?" Daring smirked.

"You definitely cum like a beast for sure." Apple smirked as well.

"I so agree," Lizzie nodded. "You're definitely impressive."

"I'm glad you think so, ladies." Daring winked at the both of them. "Now follow me."

The two girls then proceeded to follow Daring right to Apple's bed, where he laid down on the bed. This left Lizzie and Apple on what to do with him for sure.

"So, you ride and I sit?" Lizzie replied.

"Sounds hexcellent to me!" Apple nodded to his friend.

With a smirk, Apple managed to carefully position herself around the tip of Daring's sock, and squatted down in it with a rip-roaring moan. And then, she proceeded to bump and grind his lap, going through a nice gentle motion. Daring loved the way Apple was moving his hips around his lap. That was he could get an incredible look at her hair, which was flowing side to side and bouncing up and down. Apple's glistening clit was moistening around his charming groin, bringing in such incredible sensation. The sensation felt more warm and hot than Daring's lips kissing her lips in one of her sweet dreams. Daring didn't want to make his rough by grabbing onto her hips and doing the rocking himself, which was sweet considering that Apple wanted to do the bumping, grinding and rocking himself.

However, Lizzie was starting to feel left out a little. So just to even things up, Lizzie managed to sit on top of Daring's chest with her precious womanhood at his face.

Building in his famous Charming smirk, Daring sent his tongue out, bringing forth an enticing lick around her walls. Lizzie jumped a bit in surprise, not even knowing that Daring's tongue was ticklish, but she managed to keep her rump directly on his face. With Daring in this unbelieveable situation, Daring used his tongue to chew, tease and flicker every part of her Wonderlanian walls. Even though he didn't get rough with Apple, he definitely got rough with Lizzie, clenching onto her ass and sending his tongue deep around her clit. Lizzie dug in a moan that sounded nearly so loud that some of the students around Ever After High could hear it. Luckily for both Lizzie, Apple and Daring, they never heard their cries of sex. With Apple rocking her hips back and forth on his cock and Lizzie's curvaceous ass suffocating his face, Daring was pinned on the bed completely, rendering him unable to escape. Yet it didn't matter as he was enjoying the time of his life.

Meanwhile, both Apple and Lizzie managed to trade in a very hot french kiss, exchanging some sloppy, yet steamy tongue kisses between the two women. Both had to admit that each were the best kisser, but when it comes to pulling off the tongue kiss, Lizzie surprisingly beat Apple by an inch. Yet Apple had no problem with being second place when it came to best kisser.

Both girls decided to stop just so Daring could catch in a little breather. But while he was resting out a little, both Apple and Lizzie continued their little makeout session on Raven's bed with Snow White's daughter on top and Queen of Hearts's Daughter on the bottom. The makeout grew so heavily for the two women that Lizzie managed to sneak in a grab of Apple White's ass. That kind of sexual display forced Daring Charming to shaft his big 11-inch friend in enjoyment, making sure his erection stayed hard and long for what would come next.

With his little man staying strong, Daring approached both Apple and Lizzie as the future king got a good look at the future queen's ass.

He carefully managed to position himself around her rear and slid it in tightly. Grabbing onto to Apple's ass, Daring paced his hips back and forth, feeling the warm snug feeling of her pink caverns juicing his cock. A blush and moan broke through Apple as she grasped onto Lizzie's hair. Daring didn't go nice and slow on Apple this time. Instead, Daring was pacing himself in a rough and nasty way. The double-team blowjob that Apple and Lizzie proved effective as Daring used it for lubrication, which meant he was now plugging into Apple much more deeper. The future queen definitely loved rough and nasty and her future king was perhaps a good definition of those traits.

Lizzie felt a little jealous that Daring was doing all the fucking on Apple, but luckily it wasn't for long. Daring soon switched and started going deep inside Lizzie, giving her the penetration she deeply wanted. Lizzie's blushed a little brighter than Apple, enjoying the sweet ecstacy and pleasure that was shooting all across her loins. The feeling of Lizzie getting drilled by his huge throbbing cock made her so wet. So while Daring kept on impaling her groin, Apple ended up taking her hand and massaging Lizzie right by her clit, which doubled the pleasure. In response, Lizzie clenched onto Apple's soft porcelain skin, feeling her hips spasm out of control. By now, the entire dorm room was spinning all around Apple and Lizzie, preparing for an entire sexual explosion taking place.

With their lower body spazzing out of control, Lizzie and Apple were ready to break.

"I'M CUMMING!" Lizzie moaned out.

"I'M CUMMING, TOO!" Apple moaned out as well.

One thrust coming from Daring made Apple and Lizzie squirt all over Daring's member altogether, leaving Daring's lower body a sticky sweaty mess. But it all felt good, as Daring started coming this close to pre-cum status. He wasn't there yet again, but Apple and Lizzie were willing to make him get there, and boy was it gonna be loud.

Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, Daring looked down to the girls with a smirk on his face.

"How was that?" He chuckled.

"That felt so good." Apple sighed.

"Mmmmm, that was amazing..." Lizzie chuckled as well. "I never felt anything as _hard_ before."

"Glad to see you're still enjoying it." Daring said to Lizzie. "You ready for more?"

"I know I am..." Apple winked.

With a smile, Daring got in the bed and shafted yet again, just to keep his member standing up tall.

On their knees, both Lizzie and Apple decided to press their 34 C-cup breasts together around his member and started going up and down smoothly. With their volputous chests pressing together around his cock, Daring emitted a small moan of pleasure, thinking it was much more tighter than both girls's clits combined. The future king's tongue bit in total pressure, wondering how long he can keep control of his erection. Both Daring's hips started to spasm a little, bringing in more pre-cum for Apple and Lizzie to lick. To them, it was like tasting the finest honey from the rarest honeycomb the two could ever taste. As they jumped up and down some more, more pre-cum began coming out for them to taste. Daring swore he could feel his cock enlarging with every singly tit-fuck.

As both Lizzie and Apple's tits moved faster, Daring's moans grew louder and monstrous. He was now starting to lose lots of control, hanging on to the sheets for dear life. He knew something was coming and he was ready for it. Daring's cock was growing redder and redder as seconds passed. Knowing this firsthand, both Apple and Lizzie sent their tongues out, waiting to finally get a taste of his charming manmilk. He felt his hips tremble violently, the sensation rising, his cock reddening like dragon's blood. Daring clenched onto the sheets tightly as he could until he couldn't hold them no more.

It was finally time.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daring cried out.

With one last vertical thrust, a huge blob of cum shot out and blasted both Apple and Lizzie all through their precious faces. Apple ended up getting on the left part of her face, and Lizzie got it around the left part of his chin. Some of the cum even landed on their hair, which looked a little gross, but yet felt sooooooo good. And every last of the cum drained Daring out good.

Both girls managed to slurp the cum off around his groin and onto each others faces with a french kiss. The two all looked up at Daring, who now looked exhausted, drained out, sweaty, dehydrated and best of all, satisfied. This was definitely one wild night for Daring to remember that's for sure. After wiping up all that cum away, the girls all collapsed into Daring, placing their heads all around his muscular chest. Both Daring, Apple and Lizzie spent an entire hour resting it out in Raven's bed.

"Daring, you're such an animal..." Apple sighed.

"I agree with Apple, too." Lizzie nodded. "You totally drove us crazy, Daring."

"Glad I can do that for you." Daring winked to both girls. "It was all that I needed. We should definitely do something like this someday."

"Sounds hexcellent." Apple winked back.

"I for once, agree..." Lizzie sighed as Daring wrapped his arm around her and Apple.

The future king looked down on both his crush and his future queen with a smile. He couldn't believe that what he was dreaming about actually came true. It was like a true fairy tale fantasy coming to life, and for Daring, he was glad.

With Lizzie and Apple wrapped around his finger, Daring sighed and continued their rest as he breathed out these certain words in one single thought:

_"It's definitely the happily ever after I wanted, that's for sure..."_


End file.
